


We'll be there

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin is feeling anxious wifh his Mate away in the USA. He goes to Stoffel for comfort, but going to Stoffel means going to Nico, Stoff's mate, as well.And that makes everything so much more complicated
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Kevin Magnussen, Nico Hulkenberg/Stoffel Vandoorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	We'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute pack fic about the cute babies

Kevin was trembling as he walked back to his hotel room, trying to be as fast as he could. He wasn’t feeling well and it was making him anxious and vulnerable, his Omega instincts all over the place. He was trying to call Marcus, his Alpha away in the USA somewhere, but the Swede wasn’t picking up.

“Come on Marcus…” Kevin grumbled, pressing the call button again. When it went straight to voicemail, Kevin felt like crying. It was hard not being close to his Mate, especially when Marcus was gone for long amounts of times. And now it was Kevin’s 100th Grand Prix, and all the extra attention was only increasing his discomfort. 

Just when Kevin stepped out of the elevator on his floor, his phone rang, Marcus’s name flashing across the screen.

“Marcus…” Kevin practically sobbed out when he picked up.

“Kevin? What’s wrong honey?” Marcus said worriedly. Kevin let out a soft noise.

“I-I miss you…” he whimpered. He calmed slightly when he heard Marcus grumble softly.

“I miss you too. I really wish I could be with you right now.” Marcus sighed. Kevin whimpered, his hands trembling so much he could barely get the keycard in the lock on his hotel room door. When he got inside, he sat down on the bed, sniffling a little as he pushed at the buttons on his phone.

“Video call?” he wheezed out. He heard Marcus move around.

“Of course babe.” he sounded worried for him, and it only made Kevin miss him more. When Marcus’s face came on the screen, Kevin sighed shakily.

“Oh honey…” Marcus whispered, his brows furrowed. “I really wish I could hold you right now.” Kevin sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

“S-sorry I’m overreacting.” Kevin whispered. “I’m just stressed and I could really use a hug.” he mumbled. Marcus sighed, giving him a sad smile.

“Don’t be sorry. I should be the one apologising for leaving you for so long.” Marcus answered. “Do you have anyone to go to? For some Pack cuddles.” the Swede asked after Kevin stayed quiet, the Omega’s fingers brushing over the phone screen, outlining the Swede’s face. Kevin shook his head.

“Most have parties… press duties..” Kevin sighed. Marcus sighed sadly, before suddenly perking up.

“Stoffel is in Mexico for Nico, you can go to him.” he proposed. Kevin was hesitant. He liked the Belgian, and the two had cuddled together before, but it was no secret he wasn’t particularly fond of the Belgian’s Mate, Nico and him having a strained relationship at best.

“Kev… you know you need it. And Nico will never try to hurt you.” Marcus soothed Kevin’s unspoken thoughts. Kevin sighed and nodded.

“I know.” he muttered. Marcus hummed.

“Want me to call Stoffel and explain?” he asked. Kevin smiled a little shyly.

“Please. I love you Marcus.” he whispered. Marcus grinned.

“I love you too beautiful.” 

~~~~

“Nico…” Stoffel sighed contently as his Alpha curled around his back, Nico pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot just below Stoffel’s ear. 

“Hello darling.” Nico purred, turning Stoffel over in his hold so he could draw the Belgian into a lingering kiss. Stoffel cooed happily, kissing back and practically climbing on top of Nico’s lap. Nico growled contently, squeezing Stoffel's ass as he made him straddle his lap.

"I love you, my beauty." Nico whispered, kissing his way down Stoffel's neck to the Mating Mark. He fit his teeth over the bite mark scar. Stoffel moaned, leaning into the touch, but then pushed him away.

"Need to ask you something…" Stoff sighed. Nico pulled away a little. 

"What is it?" He asked softly, bumping their noses together.

"Marcus called me. Kevin is anxious because Marcus is gone. He needs some Pack snuggles." Stoffel explained. Nico frowned.

"What does that have to do with us?" He asked. Stoffel nibbled his bottom lip. 

"Marcus asked if Kevin could come here." He said, seeming weary of Nico's response. Nico scoffed.

"I doubt Kevin would want to come here if I'm here." Nico said. Stoff nudged his nose against Nico's jaw.

"He really needs it, Nico. Please." The Beta purred at his Mate. The Alpha sighed.

"Fine. But if he's even slightly annoying, he better leave. Or I will." Nico grumbled. Stoffel cooed and happily crawled onto Nico, kissing him deeply in thanks.

"I love you." He whispered against the Alpha's lips. Nico smiled.

"I love you too babe."

~~~

Kevin was hesitant as he knocked on the hotel room door. He could smell Nico was with Stoffel, which was to be expected, but it still made him anxious. It was Stoffel who opened the door, the Beta cooing and instantly letting Kevin snuggle up in his arms.

"Sorry." Kevin mumbled in the crook of Stoff's neck. Stoffel pressed a kiss to his temple.

"It's fine. I know the feeling." Stoffel soothed. The Belgian gently urged the Dane further into the room, where Nico was sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap.

"Magnussen." Came the curt greeting from the German. Kevin swallowed thickly and only nodded in return. Stoffel pushed Kevin over to the other side of the bed.

"Lay down, I'll get some snacks." The Belgian beamed, knowing chocolate would make the Omega feel better. Kevin hesitantly toed off his shoes and climbed in under the covers. He was glad he wore loose track pants and no jeans, for those would have been very uncomfortable. Normally, he would be happier getting undressed until his boxers, for more skin to skin contact, but with Nico present he didn't dare too. 

"Move over." Stoffel said as he walked back to the bed, placing the chocolate on the nightstand. Kevin shuffled back as much as he dared, not wanting to be too close to Nico, who was still sitting against the headboard.

Stoffel crawled in under the covers, cooing softly as he snuggled into Kevin. Kevin let out a soft, unsure noise in return, finally relaxing as he curled into his Beta friend. 

"Comfy?" Stoffel asked. Kevin hummed contently, nodding against Stoffel's shoulder. 

"Thank you, I … it's just so hard without Marcus sometimes." Kevin whispered, screwing his eyes shut. Stoffel nuzzled into his hair, arms tightening around Kevin's back.

"It's okay, I got you." He whispered soothingly. "I get the feeling." He added, glancing at Nico. The German was looking at them, his laptop forgotten on his lap. His reluctance over Kevin being here seemed to have fallen away a little and Stoffel was surprised when Nico reached out to lightly brush his fingers over the top of Kevin's head.

"I know it's hard." He mentioned softly. Kevin shyly peeked up at him, moving to bare his throat for the Alpha. Nico frowned, then smiled, and rolled onto his side. The Alpha grumbled low in his throat and scooted closer until he was pressed up against Kevin's back. He slung one arm over the Omega's waist to grab hold of Stoff's hand. 

"Is this okay?" Nico muttered. Kevin hummed and nodded contently, closing his eyes. Having an Alpha's scent around him really helped calm the anxiousness in his stomach. Kevin purred contently and placed his hand over Nico's and Stoff's intertwined ones. 

"Sleep, Kevin." Stoff whispered. Kevin smiled and nodded, happily cuddling in their arms. He fell asleep easily, but still he felt there was one thing missing. His Mate, his Alpha.

~~~

Nico jerked awake at a knock on the door. He groaned and nuzzled further into the warm body curled against his chest. 

"Fine I'll open." Stoff chuckled. Nico blinked wearily when he heard the Beta get up without the warm body leaving his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked down on the sleeping form of Kevin. He frowned a little but then remembered what had been going on. He sighed and tugged Kevin closer, pressing his face in Kevin's neck.

He turned his head back when he heard Stoff speak to someone, and almost bolted away from Kevin when he saw Marcus following Stoff into the room. The Swede didn't seem too bothered by the sight of Kevin cuddled against Nico, and smiled in greeting.

"I can't thank you enough." Marcus whispered, smiling at Nico as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know you and Kevin don't particularly get along, but he really needed this." He whispered, reaching to touch Kevin's cheek. The Omega stirred and rolled over, gasping as he spotted Marcus.

"Alpha…" Kevin choked out, scrambling onto Marcus's lap. Marcus chuckled and hugged him tightly, drawing him into a lingering kiss.

"I missed you, my beautiful Mate." Marcus purred. Kevin sniffled, holding him tightly.

"I love you." He whispered, sleepily resting his head on Marcus's shoulder. Stoffel got back under the covers, this time behind Nico. 

"Wanna stay here tonight?" The Belgian asked Marcus and Kevin. "If you're okay with it." He added, kissing the back of Nico's shoulder. Nico hummed and nodded.

"I'd like that. Some proper Pack snuggles." He muttered. Kevin also sleepily nodded, pawing at Marcus to get him further into the bed. The two laid down, Kevin purring as he was cuddled in between the two Alphas. Marcus made himself comfortable and then smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Nico's cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of my Mate." He muttered; baring his throat in respect as he spoke. Nico smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, you'd do the same for my Stoff." He muttered. Marcus smiled as the Belgian instinctively grabbed his hand.

"Of course I would. That's what Pack is for."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
